Brown Eyes, Silent Mouth
by RaptorHonks
Summary: Our 12 year old Pokemon trainer, Red, has fallen for his rival, Green, but not in a way you would think he would. He is infatuated with the brunet to the extent that he leaves everything behind to take Green away deep into the Viridian Forest.
1. Prelude

Okay so this is going to be my first ever posted work on I'm so happy I could die~

Anyways:

I own nothing except the idea for this story. I'm expecting maybe three to five maybe six chapters out of this idea. Maybe over 6K if I'm lucky and not lazy.

Well peace out my readers and let your mind wander into the broken world of Red:

**PRELUDE**

_I didn't like being this way, I never really did. But I can't help it, all of the dirty thoughts that slip into my skull as I think of the older boy. The thoughts are horrid horrid things that shouldn't be in any twelve year old boys brain, thumping about his puberty enriched mind and destroying his sanity._

_I myself felt oh so filthy when these images passed behind my eyes. Oh so filthy and enriched with future firm erections in front of my friends and mother._

_I despised them._

_Oh did I despise them much more than I did my rival himself. But if I said I hated him I would go to Hell for uttering the most untrue lie ever, but even then it would be a better place than the Underbelly of Hell where I can already imagine Lucifer is steeling me a rocky place._

_Then we are back to my current predicament._

_Green._

_Oh my dear Green, my sweet sweet lusty man whore._

_Oh did I not speak of this? Oh why yes my dear infatuation is a raving man slut. But unfortunately for me he has only a raging hard on for women. Those perky breasted thin wasted women that flout themselves to the world. Little bitches, I just wish I could wring their necks, oh my there I go again, if I keep that up I'll end up with a lust drive for Greens crowd of girls._

_But alas I am still after a useless chase of love and lust, cat and dog, coyote and wolf. Just a useless liking that will never be subsided with midnight wanks or ice cold showers in the morning. So I will do what I have to do to get this out of my head, I'll leave everybody and everything. Leave my Pokemon with mother, or Professor Oak. Pack only needed supplies: a gun some food, rope, tape, and flint for fire_

_And my love._

_My Green._

_I'm going to take him deep into the woods on a 'hike' for the night. As a way to bond so to speak, but tell him nothing of my real plan. Out in the wilderness alone I can do whatever I want with my love._

_But what to start with?_

Okay done for that chapter :D I'm so happy I can't wait to see if this story gets anything, it might not but oh well what matters is that I had fun writing this.

Good day my readers,

~Deiji~


	2. Ch1 The Formation of Innocence

CHAPTER 1

The Formation of Innocence

Red smiled softly as he examined the flowers that swayed against the wind that wisped over the small acre of grass at the base of Professor Oak's lab. The professor had told him to get out of the house while his mother was away on a trip of some kind, something about a cruse to the Orange Islands over near the Jhoto region. Red silently hoped for his mothers safety as he watched his still growing Pikachu play with tuffs of grass and dirt. The young Pokemon looked to have no care in the world as of right now with the wind flowing across his fur.

The youngest trainer, since 'Champion' Green, glanced around his shoulder at the large white building that housed the Professor, his Grandson, and many Pokemon. It wasn't as massive as some of the other labs around Kanto, but it worked for this minuscule town and it's short list of future trainers. Red was in charger of demonstrating a short battle today with Green to show the current group of hyper nine year olds. The revenant sighed and laid back with his hands behind his head and his red eyes closed, shielding them from the bright sun.

As his mind began to wonder from his yellow Pokemon, they settled onto the male he was supposed to be meeting for the class soon with. They themselves had just gotten their Pokemon but two years ago and Greens collection has already extended out to searching for some Legendary's. Red knew that most of the Legendary's were just hoax's to keep young trainers hopes up. But he never seemed to believe that load of Turos shit.

He sighed once more, opened his eyes to the sound of crunching greenery, and tipped the bill of his hat up to reveal the illuminated form of Green Oak. The older boys deep chocolate brown eyes sending short thumps of pain to and from his quivering heart.

"What are you doing here looser?" The brunet asked him, his deep voice thrusting through his skull like a Rhydon's horn.

"None of your business Green." Red huffed and threw a patch of grass into the others face. 'SO immature' muttered Green as he wiped little flakes of grass and dirt from his face.


End file.
